This means war
by Jacob'sbrotherKenny23
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven's relationship has started a war between the Titans and the couple for all the wrong reasons. Sequel to The Loved and The Lost. plz R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read my first story you probably won't get this one, but enjoy**

* * *

Robin was in his bathroom, starring himself down in the mirror. He could hear the thunder crashing in the background. The right side of his face was still bleeding. Three long scratches ran along it.

'This wasn't my fault if Raven would just love me, I wouldn't look like this.' He thought bitterly. He put his mask on and went to check on Cyborg who was still in the infirmary.

"Hey doc. Hows he doing?" Robin asked a man in overals standing over a uncharged Cyborg.

"First off I'm just a mechanic. And second he'll be just fine. May I ask what did this to him?" The mechanic asked pointing to the claw and bite marks all over Cyborg.

"A traitor." was Robin's answer because in his mind Beast Boy was. In Robin's mind it was Beast Boy's fault that Raven didn't love him.

"Friend Robin I wish to speak to for a minute." Starfire said. Robin sighed and nodded to Starfire. He folled her out into the hall.

"Why did you ask for me to call the other Titans? And they are all here now." She stated.

"Because we are going into war Star."

"For what?"

"Because Beast Boy has something I want." With that Robin went to see the other Titans.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short next chapter will be a BB/Rae lemon or something**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the words :)**

* * *

Raven awake to the sun's blinding light shining on her, she was completely naked except for her cape which was wrapped snuggly around her. The first thing she thought of was Beast Boy. 'Was he still in danger? Where was he? Why isn't he here? Where am I?' She thought franticly. Then noticed why the sun was so blinding she was on a roof.

"Morning sleepy head! I thought you could use some clothes and breakfast." Beast Boy's voice startled her. He was holding up a black shirt with a pair of jeans and a bag of food with what looked like a cup of tea.

"Where are we?" She asked turning her back to him so that she could change.

"Safe. And you don't have to feel self concious around me Rae I won't look unless you ask." Beast Boy said sweetly with his trade mark grin. Memories from last night hit Raven like a bombshell. 'I was raped! why didn't I use my powers to defend myself? At least Beast Boy was there to help me.' She hid her emotions well because Beast Boy didn't say anything as he handed her, her breakfast.

"Um I got you a blue berry muffin because I remember you telling me that were your favorite." Beast Boy said when she looked into the bag. She smiled.

'It's wierd how the little things he does makes me smile?' She thought a smile crossing her face.

"C'mon we better get moving don't want the Titans finding us." Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's hand gently then the pair went to the only place they thought they could feel safe. Gotham City.

**With the Titans**

"Listen, I need all of your help. There is a threat out there that is bigger than all of us. We are preparing for a war. I was fighting Beast Boy off last night after I caught him raping a fellow Titan; Raven. In attemp to win her heart he transformed into a werewolf and attacked me. I fought back as best as I could but his strength was too much he was envious of Raven and my's relationship, He wanted to scar me like I scarred his heart so as he put it. That is why the right side of my face is like this. And more importantly he has kinapped Raven. So spread out search every inch of the world for him. Once you have found him tell me immedately. I want to be the one leading the battle because this time it's personal." Robin gave a speech to all of Titans in the crowded living room of the Titans Tower.

"But that doesn't sound like Beast Boy. And why he be jealous of you and Raven's relationship if was in one with her for two years?" Terra spoke up suspicously. Robin just laughed.

"Because he is delusional. Oh and also everyone keep an eye on Terra she used to work for Slade. Who is dead now thanks to your ex boyfriend. You can go now everyone." Robin said. All of the Titans cleared out in search for the 'evil' Beast Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumble Bee flew above Gotham City in search of Beast Boy and an injured or unconscious Raven. She spotted a girl with indigo colors on and flew down beside her.

"Raven!" Bumble Bee exclaimed as Raven turned around. Bumble Bee threw her arms around the dark girl and cheered.

"How did you escape? Where is he? Why aren't you hurt?" Bumble Bee asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um you know Robin told all of the Titans about how Beast Boy you know...Raped you..." Bumble Bee answered. Raven didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry I know this must be tough on you. I won't talk about it from the ride to the tower." Bumble Bee said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Beast Boy didn't rape me. Robin did. I bet the reason why Robin told you that was because... Why are you looking at me like that?" Raven demanded when Bumble Bee's expression turned from cheerful to scared. Bumble Bee pointed past Raven to glowing red eyes in the shadows.

"Oh. Your fine it's just Beast Boy making sure you won't hurt me." Raven reassured her friend.

"Raven... you need to go back to the tower." Bumble Bee said somberly putting her hand Raven's shoulder.

"NO!" Raven yelled frightening Bumble Bee, Beast Boy growled at Raven's raised voice.

"Look you need protection from...that thing, besides if your back at the tower I'm sure Robin will call the war off." Bumble Bee said trying to persuade the dark girl.

"War? What war?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes. Bumble Bee exasperated.

"Robin has declared war against Beast Boy. Robin said that if Beast Boy was out of the picture you and Robin could be together. Look can we go now I should have told Robin where you were the moment I saw you." Bumble Bee pleaded.

"For the last time Robin is the one who hurt me! Please Bumble Bee you can't tell him you found me, he'll just kill Beast Boy please. Please." Raven pleaded. Bumble Bee studied her expression.

"Fine but you have to hide better. Good luck Raven." Bumble Bee said hugging her then flying away. Beast Boy came out of the shadows and pressed his head on Raven's shoulder.

"Don't worry Rae I won't let him hurt you ever again." Beast Boy whispered in her ear.

"I can protect myself!" Raven hissed making Beast Boy jump.

"I know that but just i case I'm here." Beast Boy said taking her in his arms.

"Maybe I don't want you here!" Raven pushed out of his embrace.

"Rae..."

"NO! I'm fine by myself Garfield! I don't need you to slow me down! I don't need your pity! and I don't need you!" She knew it was a lie and the hurt in his eyes killed her but she knew if Robin came after them and them together he'd kill Beast Boy. Tears brimmed in Beast Boy's eyes.

'_I'm so sorry Gar.'_ She thought then turned and flew away from him.

* * *

**Ouch! Poor BB don't worry she doesn't mean it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the words ;D**

* * *

Raven POV

I felt like a part of me was dead inside, without Beast Boy with me. I did the right thing. I kept telling myself that.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" I asked myself aloud.

"I never knew you to talk to yourself Raven." A dark voice spoke approaching me. Black energy engulfed my clenched fists, My eyes glowed ghostly white.

"What do you want Malchoir?" I demanded raising my fist.

"Relax Rae... I can call you Rae right. That's what your little pet calls you isn't it? No I just came to make sure you were safe. I heard about what happened. Don't worry I'm here to protect you now." He spoke softly. My jaw clenched.

"I don't-"

"She can protect herself." My blood stopped cold when Garfield's voice rang in my ears. The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was to wrap my arms around him and never let go. But I couldn't show such weakness. I cleared my throat.

"What he said." I glared at the two of them.

"What are you doing here Garfield?" It came out barely a whisper.

"I had to make sure you were safe." The words almost made my knees give out.

"And so she is." Malchoir's voice tough as nails.

"I was talking to her." Beast Boy growled.

"Can't you see she doesn't want you here! I can protect her from both you and that bastard! " Malchoir said. I could have sworn I heard Gar's heart break slightly. He hated himself for not being there in time to stop the damage Robin had done to me. Gar cleared his throat, then turned his back to us.

"I-I can see that. Fine I'll go but promise me that no harm will come to she has suffered enough because of me." Gar choked out as he walked away. I couldn't take loosing him a second time.

"Wait! Stay!" I yelled running to him and wrapping my arms around him. I heard a near by lamp post explode.

'_Dammit!_' I thought. He returned my embrace and more innocent in animate objects blew up.

"But understand that I am not weak I can protect myself." I said bitterly.

"I know that. But I'm here for back up." He grinned that grin that I love so much. Malchoir cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming you need a place to stay Rae? Might I suggest Azarath." He said confidently. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Malchior.

"Your trying to put her mother in danger too." Gar said.

"Gar is right we can't go there." I agreed. Garfield growled.

"God! No place is safe!" He screamed pulling away from me and holding his head.

"What's up with your bitch?" Malchior asked. I glared at him.

"He kind of has a bit of temper." I answered. I put a hand on Garfield's back I felt him tense at my touch and then relax as I calmed him down telepathically. He looked at me with sparkling emerald eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled. I bent down and kissed his cheek. I didn't even notice the small fruit cart explode until Malchior screamed.

"Baby." Gar hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is discontinued until further notice, sorry for any inconvenience. **


End file.
